


Eating Cake V1

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Dog Dick, M/M, Master Tech, Mind Control, Public Sex, cuntboi!Scott, dog dick!Theo, dom!Theo, inhuman size, massive human, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Tired of being cast aside Theo decides it’s time to get his revenge, after a fashion, on Scott for constantly saying he can’t be a part of the pack.  But will Theo get what he wants out of this alteration or will he always be on the outside looking in? (v1 is a pwp snippet version)





	Eating Cake V1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Takes Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074077) by [ract46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46). 



> Credit for the idea of master tech goes back to Ract48

Theo was fuming from the latest rebuff of his sincere attempts to join Scott’s pack.  But once again he was told he wasn’t a part of the pack.  He didn’t belong.  He’d taken the slight to his ego gracefully and left, because he knew his temper was going to boil over when he was alone.  And it had.  Before he’d sat there sulking in the wreckage that had been his house before he’d been sent to purgatory with his sister last year.  He had no idea where the people he’d forced to be his family were.  Probably gone now.  He sat there looking at the mess he’d made and feeling sorry for himself before he suddenly thought about how easily the Doctors could have changed this.  His mind clicked and his face went blank as he thought back to a tool he’d seen them use once in a great while.  
  
Getting up and moving without thinking he crossed town and quickly entered the tunnels till he was to their old lab.  What was left of it, at any rate, since Scott and his team had raided it after Theo’s own chimera has raided it.  But he’d made sure that no one had done anything remotely close to this wall.  He didn’t want to touch this tech back then.  Now it might just be what he needed.  Smirking to himself he pushed the brick back into place and the wall opened up revealing a small alcove and a tablet that never needed charging sat on a pedestal.  He’d heard the Doctors talking about it when he was little.  They’d run so many tests on it and never figured out who made it or how.  Just that it did things it shouldn’t be able to.  
  
He picked it up and felt it vibrate slightly as he turned it on.  Closing the alcove as he sat down on the floor it went through some data screens before welcoming him as the new user.  It eventually went to a screen that showed his naked body and settings started to come up here and there.  He could always make changes to himself later.  If it came to that… maybe.  He lied to himself even though he knew he was likely to make some changes.  He tapped the mapping icon and typed in Scott’s name.  
  
His eyes went wide as he looked at Scott’s naked body, his mouth watering.  Fuck, that’s what he looked like naked?  No wonder he was so confident.  Shit.  His mouth watering a little as he toggled to see Scott hard as a rock, and he felt himself growing hard at the image.  Sniffing the air and letting his senses perk up, Theo realized he was alone and played with the settings till he could see a live feed of Scott right now in his room doing homework.  A couple button commands and Scott was surfing porn.  Theo’s pants were getting tight so he slipped them down, feeling his hard cock through his boxer briefs that were clinging to his body.  
  
Scott was feeling himself through his jeans, his hand lingering as his other surfed through porn.  Theo took himself in hand and began to stroke along the thick shaft of his cock.  The tip of the uncut monster starting to poke out.  He wasn’t the biggest in the world… but the Dread Doctors had given him a little extra to work with.  He remembered what it had been like before the surgery.  To have a normal human cock.  Now he’d not been laid since the surgery.  A deep red colored mushroom head began to peak out of the top of his cock.  
  
Sniffing the air again, since he never did this out in the open where anyone could see, he pulled down on his cock, which was more like a sheath now for his new cock.  What came out of the large moist foreskin at the top was a large red rocket version of a humanoid canine cock.  His fingers teased along the underside of the vein covered bundle of his dick and whimpered.  Fuck it was so tender even all these months later.  He’s always been about eight or nine inches in length before the surgery, but now, his actual cock started after those nearly nine inches of sheath.  Making his nine inches look more like eighteen inches of thick wanton supernatural cock.  He bit his lip as he ran a finger teasingly around the swollen head.  He wasn’t going to last long.  
  
Hitting a few settings, he quickly had Scott on a video that was doing the trick.  His jeans down around his knees, and his boxers joining them, Scott was jerking himself off as fast as he could.  Supernatural strength and speed of a true alpha was something to behold.  Theo whimpered as Scott got close, the swell of his knot as he sat there stroking himself off in kind… Theo wasn’t used to letting someone else dictate the pace at which he touched himself.  Even just the tiny bit of control seeded to Scott like this was intoxicating.  But what he wasn’t expecting was the sudden rush of warm cum splashing all over his face and shirt as he began to cum.  He lay on his side, still cumming, his knot swollen to full size as he sat there holding himself, trying to direct the unkinked fire hose of a dick from spraying him with more cum as he watched Scott work himself over.  
  
He lay there for some time, panting and holding himself away as he watched Scott cum and clean up.  His mind already hatching a plan to get himself He tapped a few settings and smiled to himself as he waited.  
  


***

  
  
“Hey Scott…” Theo ran up to him.  
  
“What do you want Theo?” Scott sighed.  
  
“You look really hot in those jeans today….” Theo smiled softly and watched as Scott turned around and could see the blush on his cheeks.  
  
“You think so.”  
  
“Yeah.” He licked his lips.  “I was wondering… do you want to maybe…”  
  
“Listen…” Scott cut him off.  “I know you want into the pack, and you know that can’t happen.  And yeah, you found out my secret, I’m into guys.” He blushed, feeling strange saying that out loud and unsure why he had.  “but Theo you’re not my type.  Hell I’m actually thinking about asking someone out today.”  
  
“Who?” Theo’s eyes started to glow.  
  
“That’s not any of your business is it.” Scott walked away and Theo stormed into a dark ill used room and started surfing through settings.  He glared at the addition of who Scott was looking for as a boyfriend.  Liam?  FUCKING LIAM??!?  He growled to himself as he started typing away and changing settings.  If he couldn’t have Scott as he was now.  No one would.  He’d make him his horny fucking bitch who’d take what ever scraps he gave him and thank him for it.  Glaring at the screen he hit the run button and watched as it started.  
  


***

  
  
He was sitting in the lunch room watching as Scott shifted back and forth, unable to get comfortable.  Smirking to himself he watched as the progress went up.  It wouldn’t be long now.  Just a few more seconds…. A small ding told him it was done and he watched as shock and embarrassment colored Scott’s face.  He got up and ran from the lunchroom making everyone wonder what the hell was going on.  None of them noticing the slight pool of moisture on Scott’s seat.  Theo got up and carefully made his way to the room where he knew he’d find Scott.  
  
He walked right up to the stall Scott was in.  The smell was so strong.  He must have pulled down his jeans to see if what he’d felt was true.  Theo smirked as he kicked open the door to find Scott standing there, his jeans down around his ankles and his fingers on his dripping pussy where his cock had been.  
  
“I don’t… I don’t understand… how….”  
  
“Does it really matter?” Theo walked in and shoved two fingers straight into Scott’s tight wet heat and used his slick as lube to find his joy buzzer of a g spot.  
  
“F-fuck…w… what are you doing?” Scott looked around, feeling ashamed of being exposed like this.  
  
“I’m taking what I want.  You kept teasing me and trying to goad me into this and now you’ve got it.  Clothes, off.  Now.” Theo kept his fingers deep in Scott as he undressed, he felt like he shouldn’t, like he should be fighting this, but even as he tried he simply dropped his clothing on the floor and stood naked in all his glory before Theo.  
  
“Do you like what you see…?” Scott looked down feeling a little shamed of how hot he felt right now.  
  
“I do.  I think you look good like this.” Theo kept up his brutal fingering of Scott, working him closer and closer to edge.  He wanted to cement Scott’s pleasure with what he was about to do.  Scott shivered and his eyes dialated as Theo kept up till he saw Scott’s face flush and quickly pulled out.  The whimper that fell from Scott’s lips did little to stop the stirring in Theo’s jeans.  He used his went hand to open his fly and pull his stiff cock out and slide it home into Scott’s newly formed pussy.  Fucking him against the stall wall with the door open.  Scott whined and begged, his pleading moans echoing off the tiled walls as his voice kept going up.  
  
He wanted this.  He didn’t know how he’d ever turned Theo down before.  Fuck all he wanted was to be here like this forever.  Taken again and again as Theo willed it.  He felt odd thinking that, didn’t he not like Theo this morning?  Didn’t he say he wasn’t his type?  Why was… OH FUCK…. Scott clumped down on Theo as he came around him.  His body going limp with pleasure as he thrashed bonelessly around Theo, hanging on for dear life as Theo kept going.  
  
‘Good.’ Theo thought.  ‘He’ll grave my fucking him now that he knows it gets him off.  Time for phase two….’ He kept fucking, feeling himself slip past the end of his sheath as he kept going deeper into Scott.  Scott’s eye went wide.  
  
“H… how are you still growing?” Scott whimpered as he clung to the man who owned him now.  
  
“Shh, enjoy the ride boi.” Theo smirked as he felt himself extend fully.  He’d made sure Scott would be deep enough for him so that as he felt his knot start to swell, his cock head began to rub back and forth against Scott’s cervix.  
  
“F-FUCK…” Scott whimpered and thrashed.  Not every woman liked having her cervix touched, but a few liked having it fucked against, and Theo had made sure Scott was wired specifically to like it.  And deep enough that only Theo’s cock would ever hit that spot deep inside him.  He road Scott hard as he fucked him against the stall wall and then howled his pleasure as he began to orgasm.  Sitting down on the toilet as his knot contracted over and over again, filling his seed into Scott’s quivering void of pleasure.


End file.
